


David's Lullaby

by creativepup



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: David has their clone pod, Digital Art, Protective I.M.O.G.E.N.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativepup/pseuds/creativepup
Summary: I.M.O.G.E.N. may not read David 7 bedtime stories, but she does sing them lullabies.
Relationships: David 7 & I.M.O.G.E.N. (Stellar Firma)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Rusty Quill Secret Santa 2020





	David's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SchmokSchmok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/gifts).



> The idea was inspired by the discussion about David's relationship with I.M.O.G.E.N. in episode 21. I hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I only just noticed there was another prompt that specifically asked for this scenario, lol. Maybe multiple people will enjoy this then. :)


End file.
